


dream of me

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [21]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: "I'm never letting you go"





	dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> Gellert is being a bad boy again
> 
> *sprays him with water*

Albus blinked his eyes open, a strange feeling having woken him from a deep sleep. Disorientated, he took note of his surroundings. It was not easy to do so for his chambers were dark, the heavy curtains hanging in front of the windows blocking all light from outside. All he could be certain of was that he was laying on his side on his fourposter bed, just like he should be. He could not see anything out of the ordinary amongst the vague shapes of his furniture, but the strange feeling of not being alone would not leave him. Cautiously, he reached for his wand that was laying on the night table, but before he could pick it up, a hand touched his back.  

Startled, he spun around and saw Gellert sitting at the edge of his bed. Before he could react, Gellert had climbed on top of him and taken hold of his hands. Angry, Albus attempted to buck up to dislocate him, but he soon found that he could not move. Opening his mouth, Albus tried to demand an explanation, but no sound came from him. Both of his options taken from him, and whatever spell Gellert had woven on him preventing him from using magic, he made himself relax, trusting that whatever this was, Gellert was not here to hurt him. 

Physically, at least. Their pact would have prevented Gellert from using magic on him if he was.

Rising his brow to indicate precisely how unimpressed he was by his current situation, Albus waited for Gellert to speak. He tensed as instead of speaking, Gellert slipped his hand through the open collar of his shirt. When Gellert just reached for the chain hanging around his neck, Albus let out the breath he was holding. Withdrawing the pendant from beneath the shirt, Gellert looked down on it and caressed it with his thumb. Albus watched him warily, but he did not fear that Gellert would take it, for he had placed a spell in place to prevent that exact thing from happening. ‘

Still looking at the pendant, Gellert said, his voice low, “You were mine the moment I saw you.”

Albus closed his eyes as the familiar cadence of Gellert’s words washed over him, the weight on top of him feeling dangerously familiar. He opened his eyes as a thumb brushed across his cheek. Gellert was staring down on him, his eyes flickering across Albus’ face. A small smile danced on his lips before a darker look dawned on his features. Gellert’s knuckles turned so white that they were almost transparent as the hand around the pendant became a grip. As he pulled it towards himself, the chain tightened slightly against Albus’ neck, making him tense again. Gellert leaned down, stopping inches away from his face so the only thing Albus could see was Gellert’s eyes, one white and one black, staring down upon him like an animal would stare at prey. 

Familiar with Gellert’s tactics, Albus refused to be intimidated and met Gellert’s stare head-on.

“Perhaps you think you can move on,” Gellert whispered, a mocking quality to his tone, “Choose someone else. Build yourself a life with them.”

If Albus had been able to speak, he would have snorted. Jealousy? Was that the cause of this visit, he thought bitterly. There was no reason for it, for Albus had known for a long time that his heart was lost for good. There would never be anyone else. 

Neither his heart nor his mind would allow it.

Gellert’s grip around their pact grew even tighter, causing Albus voicelessly wince as the chain dug deeper into his sensitive skin. 

“But I will never let you go,” Gellert hissed, his eyes gaining a feverish look in them. Twisting his head, Gellert let go of the pendant and bent down even further, so that his next words were spoken directly above Albus’ lips. “You do realise that, don’t you, darling?” he asked. Not waiting for an affirmation, Gellert continued to speak, making Albus shiver and close his eyes as Gellert’s lips brushed against his with every word. “I’ve clawed myself into your heart, and you will never be rid of me. Even when you  _think_  you’ve forgotten me, I will still be there,  _lurking_  in the dark corners of your mind.”

When he finished speaking, he placed his lips fully upon Albus’ own. It did not feel as much like a kiss as it felt like a claim, one Albus was unable to respond to, even had he wanted to. As it was, he still could not move and could neither turn his head away or move his lips to match Gellert’s. It was perhaps the most uncomfortable kiss Albus had experienced in his life. 

As he felt Gellert withdrawing, his eyes started to feel heavy. Struggling to keep them open, Albus was unable to see Gellert rising up from the bed, but he could feel the weight on the bed shifting as the warmth of Gellert’s body left him.

Before sleep claimed him entirely, Albus felt a cool hand stroking through his hair. 

“Träum süß, mein Schatz.”

* * *

When Albus awoke the next morning, he saw no sign of Gellert’s visit in his quarters. Rushing to the mirror, he examined his reflection, turning his head to the side. And there it was, indisputable proof that he had not been dreaming. 

A thin line of inflamed skin circling his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Gellert is distinctly vampirish in this one. Oh, well still a better love story than Twilight.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it! <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
